


Jason Stackhouse's Dream

by alleyoops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [68]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyoops/pseuds/alleyoops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, Sam and Ryan enjoy some down time and checking out Ryan's work.
  Sam laughs. "If you hadn't been working together for so long, I might almost be jealous," he confesses, figuring he owes it to Ryan.

  Ryan cocks his head, all befuddled cocker spaniel. "Jealous? Of... what? Alex? Because seriously, I pity the fool who feels possessive about Alex Skarsgard. That dog might never settle down, ever. Not for anyone. He's not a relationship type."

  Sam raises an eyebrow. "But if he had been?"

  Now Ryan blinks, comprehension taking root. "You're wondering if I wanted to be his boyfriend? Like, for real?"

  Said like that, it sounds stupid and suddenly Sam feels very fucking self-conscious. "Never mind," he says. "It doesn't matter."





	Jason Stackhouse's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"So?" Ryan asks, leaning against the doorframe, his ankles casually crossed and his hands in the pockets of his jean shorts. It feels so amazing to be spending time together in their Hawaii home, even though this visit can't last longer than a week. Ryan will happily take a week with Sam over two weeks without Sam... anytime. Now he nods towards the gigantic flat-screen on the wall, indicating the _True Blood_ credits now rolling at the end of an episode which featured him getting very very naked with co-star Alex Skarsgard. "What did you think?"

"I think they should have shown more," Sam grins over his shoulder, "but what they did show was really fucking hot."

"More?" Ryan asks, strolling over to join Sam on the couch, his posture relaxing infinitesimally into something more approaching true relaxation, rather than the faux brand he was working on. "Which begs the question," he snugs in next to Sam, pulling his lover's legs across his lap. "How much more?"

"Full frontal," Sam grins. "Alex already did it. One going down on the other. Both of you fucking each other. It should've been half the show in my books."

"Alex already went full-frontal for the cameras, exactly. That's precisely why I _couldn't_ do it. I'd just have made him look so... juvenile." Ryan snickers, even though his mind's still stuck in a rut from the rest of Sam's answer.

Sam laughs. "Very true." He smiles at Ryan. "What about you? Did you enjoy shooting that?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Ryan rests his head back against the couch. "It was funny as hell. The script was so over the top, and we kept cracking each other up... And that was the most gigantic martini glass I'd ever seen."

"It was pretty big," Sam agrees, before finally asking what he really wants to know. "You and Alex though... You've never?"

"Never...?" Ryan's perplexed by the ambiguous question, and his brow furrows as he looks at Sam. "Never... tag-teamed together? Made out? Full-on penetration?" He grins. "I'm not quite sure what you're asking."

"D. All of the above," Sam says, rolling his eyes a little. "He's hot and I've heard rumors he's open to things. You guys haven't fooled around at all? Off-screen?"

"Yeah, we have. Some," Ryan agrees with a shrug. "We made out at a party. He jerked me off and I blew him. When Evan Rachel Wood was working on the show, she said that she wanted a threesome with us. But I begged off because Alex instantly made himself the director of everything, all, 'you do this, and you be here, and then...' And I was just looking for a good time, you know? Not more work." He grins at his lover.

Sam grins back – fuck – his shorts tightening at the thought of Ryan and Alex together. Hell, at the thought of the _three_ of them together. And then he remembers Mike and how they both reacted to that. Shit. "It was a really hot scene and that makes it even hotter," he tells Ryan with a smile, quickly covering for his thoughts.

"Oh, excellent. Maybe we should have told HBO to release that info," Ryan jokes, leaning over to lick at Sam's throat. "Maybe we would've broken records with all the viewers that brought in."

Sam laughs. "If you hadn't been working together for so long, I might almost be jealous," he confesses, figuring he owes it to Ryan.

Ryan cocks his head, all befuddled cocker spaniel. "Jealous? Of... what? Alex? Because seriously, I pity the fool who feels possessive about Alex Skarsgard. That dog might never settle down, ever. Not for anyone. He's not a relationship type."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "But if he had been?"

Now Ryan blinks, comprehension taking root. "You're wondering if I wanted to be his boyfriend? Like, for real?"

Said like that, it sounds stupid and suddenly Sam feels very fucking self-conscious. "Never mind," he says. "It doesn't matter."

The sudden uneasiness in the air is obvious and Ryan wants to slap himself. He pushes Sam's legs from his lap and goes to the floor in front of his lover. "Are you asking if I ever wanted him the way I want you?" he asks, looking up and searching Sam's face. "Because that's an easy one: never. I've never craved anyone the way I do you."

It means everything to Sam to hear that but he still wishes he hadn't asked. It's not like him to be unsure of himself, of them. "I'm sorry," he says. "I don't know why I asked."

"Maybe because you're human after all," Ryan suggests diffidently, a faint smile playing on his lips. He puts his hands on Sam's hips and leans in to kiss him, slowly tasting his lover's mouth. "Sometimes I wonder, you know. You just seem like you've always got all your shit figured out."

"I did before you," Sam says then quickly adds, "Just kidding." He smiles. "You've made everything in my life better."

"Chaos is better?" Ryan teases, grinning as he begins to unzip Sam's cargo shorts. "Yeah, I know how you love feeling you don't have control over a situation."

Sam laughs, watching Ryan, gaze flickering between his face and hands. "But I trust you," he says with a smile. "That makes it not chaos."

"Hey, if that's what helps you sleep at night," Ryan murmurs, slipping his hands into Sam's boxers. "I sure won't argue." What he does do, though, is take Sam's entire length in with one deep swallow.

"Jesus," Sam breathes, hand sliding into Ryan's hair, all thought, all response, completely destroyed.

Ryan hums appreciatively and takes his time, slow lazy sucking, seeking out every minute difference in the texture of his lover's cock. Being like this with Alex? He nearly laughs at the memory, but for his mouth being full. Yeah – that _never_ would have felt as good as this. His heart is thoroughly bound up in Sam.

"You have the best mouth ever," Sam murmurs, gaze locked on Ryan, on the swollen flesh disappearing again and again between his lips.

With a grin, Ryan pulls back. "I'm nothing special," he murmurs, his eyes dancing. "Your cock..." he trails off, rubbing his cheek against Sam's shaft. "Oh, fuck yes. Your cock." He licks his lover in once more.

"Glad you feel that way," Sam says with a chuckle and a soft gasp, his cock throbbing in Ryan's mouth. Fuck. All earlier awkwardness completely forgotten.

Thrills shoot through Ryan's body like electric sparks, every time Sam makes those seductive little noises. His own moan of response is muffled but happy, and he slips his hand between his lover's thighs to gently rub the sensitive spot just behind his balls.

The added touch deepens Sam's groan and he shudders, pushing deeper into Ryan's throat.

"Mmm." Fuck, Ryan loves this. Adores knowing that _he_ is the one to make Sam feel like this. For just a second he pulls away and sucks his finger into his mouth. But then he takes Sam's cock in deep again. And he rubs his wet fingertip against his lover's hole.

"Yeah, do it," Sam breathes, bearing down, shifting against Ryan's finger, his cock nudging the back of Ryan's throat. Fuck.

Ryan gags, choking for an instant, but it doesn't slow him down. He goes back for more, trying to angle his throat so that he can swallow more of his lover's prick. This time there's no tease: Ryan pushes his finger deep inside Sam's hole.

Sam shouts, body clamping down on that finger, his cock spurting almost instantly, flooding Ryan's throat.

It takes Ryan by surprise and again he chokes, but he doesn't let that stop him. He swallows and swallows again, bobbing his head and licking up every stray drop of his lover's come.

"Fuck," Sam breathes, shuddering hard as the aftershocks rumble through him. He winces a little as Ryan pulls his finger free from his body then grins at his lover. "You have the best fucking mouth in the world. Have I told you that?"

Ryan shrugs. "Maybe," he says, his eyes dancing. He slowly pushes his finger into his mouth, making sure Sam watches him.

Jesus Christ. Sam watches wide-eyed, more than a little surprised, and a whole lot aroused _still_. "Dirty boy," he teases, eyes sparkling.

"Think so?" Ryan licks his finger one more time, then gets up to sit next to his lover on the couch. "I'm pretty sure any filthiness is all your fault," he teases back. "Because I was so clean I was _boring_ , until I met you."

Sam laughs. "You were never boring," he insists, sliding a hand up Ryan's thigh. "You're too fucking hot and too fucking smart to be boring."

"What is this, flattery?" Ryan asks with a laugh. "Are you trying to get somewhere with me? Because it seems to me like you should be done for at least 20 minutes or so."

"Oh, excuse me," Sam says, taking his hand back. "And here I was thinking you hadn't come." He grins.

Ryan laughs and stretches languorously, then lies back on the sofa. "By all means, then," he says, and nudges his bare foot against Sam's thigh. "Continue."

"No, no, you're right," Sam says, sighing and folding his arms across his chest. "I'm good. I've got twenty minutes at least before I should want to touch you again."

"Oh, damn. In that case..." Ryan gets to his feet and begins drawing off one item of clothing after another, completely baring his body. "It's never a bad time for a workout." He stretches his arms above his head, then twists and does the same, putting long flexible muscles on display. Then he slowly stretches into a backbend with a slow sigh of satisfaction.

"Hey, you're the one who told me I should be done," Sam says, glancing at his watch before his gaze skitters back to his lover. Christ.

"That's cool. Yoga always relaxes me before bed." Ryan twists to the floor and then smoothly transitions into a handstand, breathing deeply. "Yeah, you're right. I'm all tired out already."

Sam stares at Ryan for a second and then just shakes his head, amused. He should've figured it out sooner. "This is a contest to you, isn't it?"

A mischievous grin plays at Ryan's lips, and he gracefully lowers himself back to his feet. "Seriously?" he asks Sam, his eyes dancing. "Have you _met_ me?"

Sam snorts. "Well, I already got to come," he points out. "So I'm pretty sure I won."

"Mmmhmm." Ryan leans down and gets nose-to-nose with his lover. "But who _made_ you come?" he asks rhetorically as he pulls his shorts back on. Yeah, he feels pretty fucking smug right now, in spite of his lingering arousal.

Sam laughs. "Yeah. I think we're coming at this from two different angles," he says softly before grabbing Ryan's wrist and dragging him close, free hand gripping that still-hard cock through his shorts.

"Well yeah, but– fuck," Ryan gasps in surprise, rocking into Sam's teasing touch. "You can't expect me to not– not be crazy smug that I'm the one who gets to suck you off."

"Agreed," Sam says, grinning, working Ryan more firmly, thumb rubbing over the head, "but I want to feel smug too."

"Oh, well... Yeah, that's all right," Ryan mutters, his eyes slipping shut as he sinks into the touch, hypnotic and rough through fabric. "Just want to keep you happy."

"Yeah?" Sam grins and rubs his other fingers behind Ryan's balls, pressing the inseam into that spot from the outside.

Ryan gasps again with pleasure, dropping his head back. "Yes," he agrees. "Totally altu– phils-something– fuckin' charity," he tells his lover. "Get happy."

Sam laughs and pulls Ryan closer, fingers playing over that spot as he closes his mouth around Ryan's cock through the shorts, licking and sucking and biting at the head, teeth free to gnaw as hard as he dares.

"Jesus!" Ryan digs his nails into the upholstery to keep himself from jerking away in reaction – yeah, _that_ could be really bad right now. "Christ, Sam!" It's not actually a complaint.

But Sam doesn't stop. He gnaws even harder, spit soaking the fabric.

And now it's becoming overwhelming. Ryan whimpers almost continuously, his head dropping back and his hips rocking. One hand dropping to squeeze and pinch at his nipple, because this is so fucked up but he's almost there he's almost there he– "Sam!" he yells, hot seed bursting into his jeans.

The taste and scent of Ryan comes through the fabric and Sam groans, licking and sucking his lover through his orgasm. Then he sits back and grins up at him. "I'm pretty sure we're tied."

Ryan blearily stares down at his lover, fuck-drunk as always after an encounter with Sam. "...What?" he asks, and looks vaguely around for any ropes he might not have noticed.

"Never mind," Sam says with a soft laugh and simply pulls Ryan down into his lap, kissing him hard.


End file.
